


Winter Solstice Festival

by XiroPaine



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2k19: Winter Edition [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Bandori Secret Santa 2019, F/F, Gamer Girlfriends, MMORPGs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiroPaine/pseuds/XiroPaine
Summary: Sayo finally completes a personal quest she’s been working on for several months.Bandori Rarepair WeekDay 1 - Winter / Dating
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2k19: Winter Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Winter Solstice Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mocarans7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mocarans7).



> Heyo and welcome to Bandori Rarepair Week 2k19 Winter Edition. This new series is brought to you in part by @BandoriRPWeek on Twitter! Most of this series will be showing my love for kaotomo(hima), but I did have something special for Day 1. I know I'm already behind, and note that these will probably not be beta'd, but I will try to update it after the fact if there are mistakes.
> 
> For our winter/dating prompt, I bring to the table some SayoRin gamer gfs as my secret santa gift to @mocarans7 on twitter dot com. I hope you like it :)

Rinko sighed in relief as she straightened out the last stack of student council paperwork she finally completed. Glancing out the window, she could see the beginnings of the evening sunset start to paint the sky into hues of orange and red. 

“That’s all of it isn’t it?” Arisa asked in similar relief, “We can finally start winter break.”

Sayo nodded in answer as she took the remaining paperwork to be quickly filed away. “I appreciate you staying late with us to finish everything.”

“Better now than having to do it all during break,” Arisa droned. She noticed then Rinko staring off out the window. “Did you have anything special planned for the break that you wanted to be sure everything was done before we left school?”

Sayo and Rinko shared a knowing glance, with Sayo clearing her throat abruptly.

“We… did have something planned…” Rinko mumbled embarrassingly. “Um, there’s this event…”

“It’s a Winter Solstice Festival,” Sayo finished. “It is, ugh, being held somewhere far away from here though.”

Arisa tensed at Sayo’s sudden answer, as if realizing something herself, but decided to play it off nonchalantly. “Oh, I see. I’m... attending one myself, but it’s probably not the same one we’re thinking of though.”

“Probably not,” Sayo answered, ready to close out the topic. An awkward silence hung above them for a moment before Rinko decided to diffuse the air.

“It’s getting late now… we should all probably head home before it gets too dark.”

Sayo and Arisa easily agreed too that. They all said their goodbyes before splitting off, with Arisa heading off in the opposite direction of the young couple.

* * *

“I brought you some hot tea.” Sayo said as she set down the mug onto Rinko’s desk. Rinko thanked her with a timid smile before adjusting her headset. On the screen in front of her, animated sprites danced around sporadically as the splash screen of Neo Fantasy Online played indefinitely on loop.

Sayo took her position on Rinko’s bed, a similar mug of hot tea resting on her girlfriend’s night stand. Opening her laptop, Sayo loaded up the game on her own device. When they both finally logged in, they were both immediately assaulted in the automatic private voice chat their party had set up. 

“RinRin! Sayo-san! You’re late!!!” Ako whined through their respective headsets. Sayo could not help but shake her head at the younger girl’s antics while Rinko only giggled fondly.

“We’re sorry, Ako-chan,” Rinko answered, “We were finishing up work for the Student Council so we could focus on the event campaign for the entire break.”

“It’s okay! Ako was just showing Kaoru-senpai how to play a while ago!”

“Seta-san?” Sayo inquired.

“Yeah! She, Sis, and Hii-chan are having a Christmas movie marathon upstairs!” Ako gleamed, happy that she wasn’t the only one with winter plans. “Kaoru-senpai forgot that there was Afterglow rehearsal and came early, so I was letting her play on the tutorial levels on a secondary character.”

“I see,” Sayo replied plainly.

“That’s very nice of you, Ako-chan,” Rinko encouraged softly. “Should we get started with the event quests?”

Sayo and Ako could not agree more.

* * *

An unfortunate misjudgement on Sayo’s part caused her to eat a devastating hit done by the enemy mini-boss. She groaned, silently berating herself that she should know better than to fall for such a trick by an early in-game enemy. It did not take long for her health to rise back up into the green as Rinko cast an instant healing spell on her.

“Thank you,” Sayo said quickly, before successfully blocking the incoming hit. She had missed the window last time, but she would not allow herself to mistime her actions again.

“It’s okay, Sayo-san,” Rinko reassured, knowing it was Sayo’s first time grinding for a special seasonal event, “These enemies are much more difficult than usual because of the event difficulty.” 

“The move set is the same, however the pacing is…” Sayo began, but didn’t get to finish her sentence as she was preoccupied with evading a special move. The mini-boss was now down below half health and was switching up its move set yet again. Ako, as usual was just screaming incoherently at the enemy before activating a summon ability she had been saving for this portion of the battle.

“It’s time to unleash our team combo move! We’ve got you on the ropes now!” Ako bellowed. Luckily, Sayo had quickly learned to keep Ako’s audio volume lower than the default setting, lest she wanted to lose her precious hearing. Rinko was the one to show her how to customize much of the game’s settings and key mappings to suit her personal preferences.

Stationing herself into position, Sayo quickly applied a self-buff while the enemy’s aggro was targeted onto Ako’s Demonic Thrasher. The summoned creature would not last very long, but it was enough of a time frame for Sayo and Rinko to prepare their skills for a team attack. “Charge ready!”

At her signal, Rinko unleashed her own skill that resulted in stunning the enemy mini-boss for a short amount of time. Sayo immediately unleashed her elemental shield bash in response to top it all off. It wasn’t enough to kill off the monster, but with a sliver of health left, Rinko easily picked it off from a distance with a couple of basic fireballs.

All of their screens popped-up with the dropped loot. Ako groaned, receiving the event-themed boots rather than the cape that she was hoping for. Sayo received a belt that she had no use for either, but she could easily trade it into the event shop of shards that she was collecting for a different item. Rinko was lucky enough to receive the cape Ako was hoping for and promised to trade it later.

* * *

Hours later, Rinko released a heavy yawn as she finished making her purchases in the event shop. She managed to get most of the crafting materials for the decorative items she wanted from the Winter Solstice Festival. The items she was still missing, she knew she would either get by the end of the event due to the login in bonuses, or that their party would have enough time to grind of them another day. But for now, she was ready to get some sleep.

Ako had already logged off an hour or two before, nearly falling asleep at the computer yet again. It was a tad hypocritical, but if Rinko didn’t remind Ako to rest, the younger girl would easily spend all night playing NFO until Tomoe berated her the next morning after waking up seeing her sister still at the computer.

After logging off and shutting off her computer, Rinko slipped into bed beside Sayo, who was still focused on her laptop. Sayo had somehow found her way under the covers hours ago between quests, but she continued browsing through the crafting menus as Rinko cuddled into her girlfriend.

“You don’t have to craft everything now.” Rinko pointed out sleepily, “The event is still on for another five days.”

“Yes, but…” Sayo tried to reason as she glanced at Rinko before sighing. “The event items don’t really interest me. But their trade-in rates are much higher than the regular drops and there’s something I’ve been trying to get for a while now and…”

Sayo’s elbow nudge forced Rinko to sit up, the latter understanding that Sayo wanted to show her something. The newly crafted item on screen made Rinko gasp. The Armband of Ever-lasting Allure. It was a useless item for Sayo’s melee-based class, but immensely useful for Rinko’s magic-based one. Even at the Rinko’s current level—which was several steps above Sayo’s—grinding for the item’s crafting materials would be a daunting task on its own. But for Sayo to do so in her spare time away from their party questing, Rinko could only wonder how Sayo was able to work towards this.

“I did have some help. Ako helped me with some of the quests…” Sayo explained nervously, “And another player also let me trade some of the crafting materials with them. Someone with the gamertag Ari5812 I believe.”

“You didn’t have to…” Rinko could only say, being at a loss for words.

“Just treat this as a holiday present?” Sayo suggested, still slightly embarrassed. “I figured it would be more practical if I got you something you’d actively appreciate and use on a regular basis. I know a virtual gift like this may seem cheap of me but—”

“No!” Rinko blurted out panicked, “I really do appreciate this! All the time you must have put into getting this item for me...thank you.”

Rinko’s genuine words eased the worry within Sayo. Now that she could rest assured that all her work the last few months was not in vain, she allowed her to succumb to the drowsiness she had been trying to stave off. Making sure she logged off properly, lest she lose the magical item she had spent so long grinding for, she eventually found her way into the welcoming arms of her loving girlfriend.


End file.
